Heat
by Emerald-Rosalie
Summary: Even if was only for a few minutes, Leah knew just how beautiful she really was. Jasper/Leah AU


**Everybody loves Non-Canon right? A little empath/wolfgirl deliciousness is good for everyone. **

**This was written for the Fics for Nashville fundraiser organized by einfachmich and siouxchef - these ladies worked so hard for an amazing cause and they deserve a lot of love. Also thank you to TwilightMundi who cleans up my mistakes for free. Really, that woman deserves some kind of medal. I'm very messy.**

_A/N:I don't own Twilight, just in case you didn't know that already. I do own a pretty cool 'Get Jiggy With It' shirt though. _

* * *

Heat

* * *

_Heat._ One simple word which had a thousand connotations. A word that symbolized so many things in the world I lived in today. It was no longer just associated with the current climate, or with the temperature of skin. _Over-heating_ was even more expressive and relevant to my situation.

The heat of Forks was stifling to even us, the supposed _cold ones_. The normally aquatic scenery was dry and dense, the grassy plains yellow in their thirst. The sun beat down upon the town and was unrelenting. Nothing was satisfying enough for any of us; the heat was both distracting and a burden. The almost effeminate sparkling of our skin limited our activities and kept us inside for most of the day.

A lone hunt had led me deep into the forest, and the dark canopy of the trees shielded me from the suns revealing rays. The scent of the dry earth and increasing humidity mixed together on my tongue, and I knew if my heart was still beating, I'd be sweating like a hog in this heat.

I took my time, wandering through the foliage, knowing I wouldn't be missed back at the house. Renesmee was developing, and her fast coming achievements were a welcomed distraction from the heat wave that had took a hold on us all.

I sniffed the air, letting the scent of my prey tease my taste buds. Somewhere, deeper in the wood, a lone wolf resided. The scent was most definitely Quileute, and judging by the subtle difference, I guessed it was Leah. Not wanting to confuse her, or cause her to attack unknowingly, I decided that it would be best to alert her to my presence in the forest.

The female wolf and I had come to an understanding. Edward and I were the only ones beside her pack that she couldn't lie to. Edward could read her every thought, and I could sense how she was feeling. After the averted disaster with the Volturi, Leah had slowly opened up to us. While we would never be her favorite people, she recognized that for some of us, this life wasn't what we had envisioned for ourselves.

I had often found myself studying Leah when she was around. She was very much like my wife, despite their obvious differences. Leah carried the burden of being the only female wolf like Alice carried the burden of her visions. They both knew it was what they had been handed in life, and although Alice liked to try to hide her true feelings and see the positive outlook in everything, I knew she struggled with it. Leah was just more honest in the fact that she blamed the destruction of her relationship with Sam and the life she had planned on her birthright. There was no release from this life for Leah and a part of me recognized the sadness she felt.

The truth was that I saw so much of myself in Leah. The Quileute process of Imprinting had robbed her of the only man she'd ever loved, and had left a dark, dirty stain on her view of the world. I knew Leah had thrown herself into the responsibility of being a pack member, much like I had when I had been turned myself. I could see no end to the seas of blood that I had left in my wake, and although Leah was a protector, she didn't have the time to take care of herself, and had built up a wall of aggression to protect her heart.

Her scent grew stronger as I came closer and I had to stop as I saw her emerge from behind a tree. She was gloriously naked, having just phased. Her short, chin length hair was tucked behind her ears. Leah began walking toward a small stream that ran through the length of the forest. She sat with her back facing me, as the gentle babble of the stream washed over her feet. I was about to walk away, when a low mournful sound erupted from her mouth. Wave after wave of self loathing was flowing from Leah like a growing tidal wave. The ache within was multiplying, twisting, and contorting until it joined forces with her heartache to consume her.

Leah touched her face as if it was the first she'd cried in a long time. Her slim fingers curled into fists as she fought to control herself. She looked over into the water, her reflection staring back at her. The feeling of disgust doubled and I felt it coil in her gut. How could she hate herself so much? How could someone so beautiful, so strong, have some much distain for herself? She had been given a burden, but one that also held a wonderful gift. She had so many different options available to her, but she couldn't see past the pain.

Sam's rejection of her ate away at her, and I completely understood how she viewed herself as a monster. Much like Edward, she couldn't help what she had become. _But for her not to see her own beauty? _That was a tragedy within itself.

I closed my eyes and thought about Leah. If ever she was to love someone, she had to start with herself. Leah, despite her questionable personality was very alluring. Her statuesque build almost rivaled Rosalie and she had the strength to match. It would be a very foolish man indeed, who didn't find Leah Clearwater attractive.

I concentrated on breaking through her wall of self loathing and centered on how _I_ viewed her. I thought about how I had watched a single bead of sweat run down the mocha colored length of her back and how it made me feel. That single, lucky bead of moisture had dipped into the curve of her buttocks and disappeared.

Leah's breath hitched in her throat and her body froze as a pang of desire speared through her. I opened my eyes and remained close, but out of her view. Leah's eyes were wide as she licked her lips nervously and looked around. The curve of her breast was bared to me as she turned. The small mounds were topped with chocolate colored nipples that were hard with arousal.

A soft, strangled sound escaped from between her lips and I saw her thighs strain as my influence took over the pain. Leah's thighs fell apart, and the pieces of her that were previously behind her ears, fell into her eyes.

Another bead of sweat dripped down onto her stomach creating a seductive path as it slid between her thighs. Leah cried out as I pushed further through the pain until I broke through. Her fingers flexed and traced the fine triangle of hair before her fingers moved to her nether lips. The sweet, almost musky scent of her arousal overtook the smell of the Shapeshifter inside of her.

Her fingers traced a circle around her clitoris as her thighs shook. She felt like a live wire inside of me as I pushed back and forth, sending out waves of desire and arousal. It was a beautiful sight as she strained her muscles flexed, desperate for the sweet release of her impending orgasm.

I gave it one last push, and threw in my own desire. Leah's answering cry was all I needed. Her sweet release washed over me and I dug my fingers into the body of the tree I was standing behind. The rough bark shattered and broke off into pieces. The destruction of the tree was the only way I could let her keep her dignity. _And my own sanity._

Leah was lazing on the grass as I slipped away. My hair whipped around my face as I ran to escape the intoxicating scent of her, it was damp from the heat of the forest. I had gotten a little carried away, but she needed something that one else could give her. She needed to learn to let people past the barrier. She had so much ahead of her.

I felt like I understood Leah better. The loss of her first love was probably one of the worst things to happen to her, besides the death of her father. I just hoped that what I had given to her helped her in some way. Even if was only for a few minutes, Leah knew just how beautiful she really was.

A faint voice spoke as I ran, only two words. The only words I needed.

"Thank you."

The only thing that could be and would be blamed was the _heat_.

* * *

You like? Review :)


End file.
